Double battle
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping Oneshot: Lyra and Silver are sitting in a pokécenter while two trainers Theron and Ellyn are arguing. Eventually they're having a double battle, will Silver and Lyra win the battle or something different?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon and some of these characters, this is just fanmade.**

Special thanks to lukademus who gave me the idea of writing this. Everyone go and read this .com/#/d2sqel7 immediately! It's a battle between my pokémon character Ellyn and his pokémon character Theron. For everyone who loves a battle between a Umbreon/Houndoom, Lucario/Manectric, Arcanine/Flygon. And of course to all the girls who love to read a story about a girl beating a boy. Hah, I'm sorry about that :D I guess I'm going to get punished for writing this… Probably I'll be the one who's going to eat dirt the next time we meet. Anyway, here's my story.

Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Lyra's P.O.V:

**Double battle:**

"My Arcanine is so much better than your Houndoom!" When I heard the girl scream I turned around. She was pointing with one finger to the blond boy in front of her. Her two ponytails moved around when she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Ellyn, you know as well as I do that my Houndoom is the best pokémon there is," the boy answered. I felt someone nudging my shoulder and looked up at my best friend. He looked at me with his dark eyes and felt my heart skip a beat.

"Do you remember when we always used to bicker about who's Pokémon was better?" his eyes now looked at the two arguing trainers at the other side of the pokécenter.

"Yes, but now we both know that mine are better." He rolled his eyes, I loved it when he did that.

"Say, what about some training?" Silver asked. We hadn't trained in a few days and we could sure use some practice.

"Sure." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I quickly turned around so he couldn't see my cheeks getting a brighter shade of pink.

"Fine, let's settle this right now. I challenge you to a battle!" the blonde boy's voice got everyone's attention. "You, me, outside, now!" the girl ran after him and I grabbed her arm. I had suddenly realized something when I saw the two yelling at each other.

**Flashback:**

_"Do you want to fight me, Lyra?" I wanted to make the smirk on Silver's face go away, and I would._

"Hey, Lyra!" I turned around and saw Lance and Claire coming towards me. It wasn't strange to see them here, they were dragon trainers and we were in the Dragon's Den. "Hey Silver." The boy next to me nodded once and grumbled something. "Would you guys like to do a double battle?"

"Sure, why not," I said. Silver just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, I'll go with Lyra then." Lance tried to grab my hand but Silver grabbed my arm.

"I'll go with Lyra." His voice sounded serious and jealous at the same time. Maybe it was just my imagination…

~

"You know, that was a good battle pigtails." Lance and Claire were gone and now I was looking at the water of the lake, together with Silver.

"You're not so bad either, redhead." He smiled at me and I could feel my body temperature rising. This wasn't something I was supposed to feel, was it? "Friends?" I asked with a tiny voice. He turned around and looked into my eyes.

"Maybe," he whispered.

**End of flashback**

"Uhm, can I help you?" the girl in front of me gave me a questioning look. She reminded me a bit of myself.

"I couldn't help but to hear the conversation you two were having," I said. "I was wondering, would you like to do a double battle against me and my friend?" I pointed to Silver, he was my friend now. The girls eyes lit up.

"Sure, I'll have to ask Theron though." She smiled at me and ran outside, following the boy and trying to stop him.

~

"We'll use four Pokémon each. Once your Pokémon is unable to battle you can order a new one out." Silver was explaining the rules to the two younger pokémontrainers. "The team who beats all the other teams pokémon is the winner, got it?" They both nodded once and so the battle began.

" Togekiss, come out now!" the girl threw her pokéball onto the battlefield and a beautiful bird Pokémon appeared. The boy ordered out his Weavile.

"He has a Weavile?" Silver seemed confused. "I really have to ask him how he evolved his Sneasel…" I started to laugh, this was so typically him, wanting a stronger Pokémon. "Anyway, Crobat, I choose you!" Soon my Ampharos had joined him and we were waiting for the two trainers to attack.

"Togekiss, use flamethrower at Ampahros!" the girl seemed determined to win.

"Weavile use your dark pulse!" Their Pokémon didn't look as strong as ours but you could see that the trainers knew how to fight. They knew the advantages of their Pokémon.

"Alakazam jump in front of Ampharos and use reflect!" A screen, made out of glass appeared and protected both our Pokémon.

"Weaville, use your focus punch to smash the shield!" The weaville ran up to our shield and it was amazing to see how fast this Pokémon was. The shield was shattered to pieces when Togekiss used a shadowball to knock Alakazam to the ground. He didn't move and I knew that the shadow ball had been very effective.

"Return!" Silver screamed. He seemed annoyed and amused at the same time. "Crobat, it's showtime!"

"Ampharos, use your thunderbolt at togekiss!" The Pokémon doged a few times but got hit eventually.

"Togekiss, come back!" the trainer seemed a bit sad, she must've really loved her Togekiss. "Arcanine, it's your time to shine!" Once the Pokémon came out I heard Silver gasp for air. It was much bigger than a normal one, it seemed very well trained. "Now you watch Theron, I'll prove to you that my Arcanine is the best."

"Don't make me laugh, Ellyn," the boy said while he crossed his arms and shook his head. "Weavile, ice-beam!" He tried to hit Crobat but the flying Pokémon was much faster. Suddenly a blur of red passed by and jumped into the air, right where Crobat was flying. Arcanine had grabbed him and was using his thunder fang. They both crashed down into the earth and Crobat stayed down. So the icebeams were just to distract us?

"Grr…" Silver was losing his patience, this was already his second Pokémon who fainted. "I'm going to get that Weavile of yours!" he said. Theron just smirked at him. He seemed happy that his Weaville wasn't down, _yet_. "Haunter, let's finish this noncense!" Haunter appeared and he attacked Arcanine with a Pshycic attack. The Pokémon seemed weakened, but not down for the count.

"Ampharos, focus blast at Weavile!" There was no escape for the Pokémon now, once he got hit his trainer had to make him return immediately.

"You did good." Theron smile turned into a smirk again. "You aren't that bad!" He yelled to Silver. I could barely hold my laughter, it was great to see someone talk to him like that. "Houndoom, Arcanine use your Iron tail on Ampharos!" It was strange to see the trainer order two Pokémon at the time but Ellyn didn't seem to mind at all. My electric Pokémon was down after the second hit of Houndoom's tail and I had to return him.

"I told you my Arcanine was good," Ellyn said to the blond boy.

'If he listens to me he is," Theron answered.

"Azumarill, aqua tail!" I sceamed while I ordered out my water Pokémon. She turned around and the two firepokémon were hit by the attack in an instant. They couldn't stand the water and eventually they were unable to battle too.

"Luxray!" Ellyn yelled.

"Manectric!" Theron shouted.

"Use your discharge at Azumarill!" The Luxray approached my Pokémon and of course, it was down in an instant. The Luxray seemed strong and the Manectric stood calmly next to his trainer, waiting for an order.

"Use thief!" Thief was a dark type attack, it would hurt Haunter, but it wouldn't make him faint, o no, he was much too strong for that. Siver had trained him well against those attacks.

"Hey, that's not possible!" the boy screamed. "Your Haunter should be yelling for his mommy now!"  
Haunter and Silver started to laugh at exact the same moment. "I've trained my Pokémon well," he said in a serious tone.

"Dragonair, Ice Beam at Luxray's feet and then use Iron tail!" I had to come up with something new because the Luxray was much too fast to hit. He couldn't run anymore when he was frozen to the ground and tried to get away but was soon hit by an iron tail.

"Oh, Luxray!" Ellyn yelled and she ran over to her Pokémon. "Theron, I could use some help!" She looked at the boy with tears in her eyes. Maybe I overdid it a little… The Manectric ran to the crying girl and her Pokémon. After using its strength to crack the ice the Luxray was free again. Ellyn almost hugged the Pokémon to death and patted Manectric on the head. "Now get some rest," she murmured to the pokéball in which her electric pokémon had just disappeared. "You're going to pay for that!" She looked at me and I could see the fire in her eyes, not because she was mad, but because she was still determined to win, maybe even more now. "Umbreon, use dark pulse on Haunter!" Out of her pokéball there came a dark Pokémon with blue rings on his paws and head. I had never seen a shiny Umbreon before, neither did Silver. Haunter got hit and Silver had to order out his last Pokémon too.

"Feraligatr, use dig!" The large Pokémon dove onto the ground and disappeared. We were all looking across the battlefield until Silver suddenly screamed "now!" Manectric got hit by the attack and flew in his trainers arms, who fell over (anime style :D).

"If you want to play it like that," Theron said while he ordered out his last Pokémon, a Lucario.

"Dragon pulse at Dragonair!" Somehow the Lucario was very good at aiming and fast at the same time… My Pokémon hit the ground before my heart could pound one time.

"Typhlosion, flamethrower at Lucario!" I screamed. Silver, Ellyn and Theron ordered there attacks too.

"Feraligatr, use hydro pump!"

"Hyper beam, Umbreon!"

"Water pulse at Typhlosion, Lucario!"

The attacks collided in the middle of the field and a big explosion followed. The whole battlefield was covered with dust and suddenly I could see Theron and Ellyn's upper half. His jacket seemed a bit burned and so did her hair. "I guess that's what a cookie feels like in the oven," he said look to the girl next to him. Her dumbfounded look dissapeared and she started to laugh but I couldn't do the same. _(I remember that someone who's reading this likes inside jokes :D)_

"Silver? Where are you?" I tumbled down when I hit something under my feet and I could see some blood dripping out of the red haired boy's mouth.

~

"Who won the battle?" Silver finally woke up and was looking at me with his dark eyes.

"We did!" Ellyn said. She was sitting in a chair by the window reading a book that nurse Joy had given her. "I'm glad that you're ok."

Theron was patting his Manectrics head and smiled at us. "Well, I guess we should go now that you know _we_ are the best," he said with a teasing tone. Silver rolled his eyes while the young blond trainer grabbed the girl's arm and almost dragged her outside.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" I heard her say right before the door closed.

"Did we really lose?" Silver's voice seemed a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, we did, but it doesn't matter." He gave me a questioning look.

"It doesn't?"

I shook my head. "No, it doesn't. All that matters is that you're okay." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, strangling our fingers together. I spoke the truth, I really didn't mind losing to the two trainers because I hadn't really lost, I had won Silver's heart.

**End.**


End file.
